Midnight Snack
by ElaineMalfoy88
Summary: Ron's into good old fashioned, read: pissed, courting.


**Title**: Midnight Snack  
**Author:** ElaineMalfoy88  
**Pairing**: Harry/Ron  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: Ron's into good old fashioned (read: pissed) courting.  
**Warning**: Slash, BJ  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it all belongs to the lovelyamazingtalented JKR and Warner bros.  
**A/N**: I wrote this for hpwishes over on LJ for the romance round. I jumped on starstruck1986's lovely prompt: champagne kisses, and this was the result . I don't really think it's an R rating but I'm just being safe. It was a lot of fun to write, I hope you like it :)

* * *

"Shh keep it down would you," Harry hissed.

"Harry- Haarryy you keep it down," said Ron, stumbling a bit and holding onto Harry's upper arm to regain his balance.

"You're gonna get us caught," Harry tried and failed to sound stern as his head buzzed and he was overwhelmed by the urge to giggle. He looked at the Marauder's Map. They were nearer to Gryffindor Tower than the kitchens now but- "Filch is-is right in that corridor, see? Soo shuddup!"

"Hey! That's not nice." Ron whined, drawing out the 'hey'. They were huddled under the invisibility cloak as best as they could be. They had to hunch to fit properly underneath it as 7th years, especially Ron. It didn't help that he kept stumbling as a result of those glasses of champagne they snuck from the kitchens. Honestly it was only two glasses-maybe three- Harry didn't really keep count but it couldn't have been that many to warrant Ron's loud outbursts and clumsiness.

Why did he even let Ron talk him into this midnight snack idea? Fred and George might have done it all the time, as Ron pointed out, but they were not the slick trouble makers Ron's brothers were, they relied more on good fortune.

"Oh shit, he's around the corner," said Harry in what he thought was a whisper. He pushed Ron hurriedly into a corner. Ron let out a little squeak when Harry slammed him against the stone wall, but Harry covered his mouth with one hand hastily.

"Who's there? I hear voices and laughter. I know you're around here somewhere," came Filch's ominous voice. He poked his head around the corner with Mrs. Norris at his heels. Mrs. Norris headed right in their direction, her tail swishing menacingly. Harry held his breath and resisted the bizarre urge to giggle inappropriately again.

He took out his wand, pointed it at her, and whispered the first spell he could think of,"confundus." Mrs. Norris immediately pranced off in the opposite direction. And with one last suspicious glance at the invisible Harry and Ron, Filch followed behind her.

"Brilliant! I didn't-didn't know you could do that to a cat," Ron said in awe.

"Me neither," Harry admitted with relief, feeling equally stunned and lucky, he added, "Now let's get back to the common room before you get us into any more trouble."

"'M not trouble," Ron slurred.

"Are too. Remind me never to give you champagne again, you can't hold your liquor one bit."

"You love me. And we'll have it at our wedding."

"Huh?" Harry's voice faltered.

"'M gonna marry you, then we can have loads of champagne," said Ron with a lopsided grin.

"Shuddup. You're drunk," said Harry, fisting his hands into the front of Ron's sweater.

"So what?" said Ron defiantly-well, as defiantly as he could sound while slurring. A tinge of colour filled Ron's cheeks, making his eyes blaze vividly- his orange hair fell unruly over the blue orbs. And Harry was never more tempted to kiss him, alcohol induced stupor and all.

So he did.

Ron's wet lips tasted of the strawberry champagne and it suited him, Harry thought. He ground into Ron, neither one noticing when the cloak slipped off. Harry kept Ron pressed hard against the wall and he hoped no bones were breaking. He held on because something kept telling him letting go wasn't an option.

He made just enough space to slide a hand between them and into Ron's trousers. The feel of warm skin on skin and Ron's surprised whimper made his heart race and his head buzz. Harry tugged at Ron's cock lightly and was rewarded with a gasp.

He felt dizzy, really dizzy and it might have been the alcohol or Ron's tongue dragging sloppily over his collar bone, but they practically crumbled to the floor in a heap. "Love you," Harry muttered in the shell of Ron's ear over and over again until it slurred together into something that probably didn't make any sense at all.

Ron slithered down to his waist and he was grinning. He pulled Harry's trousers and pants to his knees. "No, Ron.." he still had a little bit of common sense left to remember that they were in a corridor of Hogwarts, in the dead of night, after hours where they could easily be caught by anyone. His attempt to express this to Ron died in his throat when Ron engulfed his cock.

Harry braced himself on his elbows, lost in the magnificent trance that was Ron's head bobbing up and down.

"Oh god, how are you s-so good at that?" Harry stuttered, his voice breaking, disappearing. He felt Ron laugh around him and that vibration was just the perfect torture. His head fell back and he was arching off the floor…

He'd never come so fast.

Ron raked his fingers over his own leaking erection and Harry reached up and replaced the long fingers with his own. "Wanna see you come… please?" he said half coherently, stroking non-rhythmically, still inundated with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He gave Ron's cock a harder than normal squeeze and strangled grunts turned to unadulterated panting and moaning as Ron's hot seed coated Harry's stomach.

Ron collapsed onto Harry's languid body. The sweaty, sticky skin and long limbs draped over Harry felt so inexplicably good that he wrapped his arms around Ron's waist to hold him there. They engaged in a sloppy come filled kiss, deep and seemingly endless. Then for a few minutes, they just lied there. Breathing.

"Marry me now?" Ron mumbled against his lips, eyes still closed, sleepiness evident in his voice.

"Haha. Well, on one condition," said Harry in mock seriousness.

"Hm what's that?" Ron opened his eyes.

Harry grinned, threading his hands in red hair, "We save the champagne for the honeymoon."


End file.
